lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/May 9, 2008
Dharma Pharma is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Kris White: Hello everyone and welcome back to the Official Lost Video Podcast, hosted by ABC.com. Well unfortunately this is our last video podcast of the season, but it's a good one. We're here today with Sculpter Jim Van Houten. A man who's responsible for carving and sculpting and all kinds of other cool things. He sculpts things like rocks, the guns, and even the model submarine; but I'll let him tell you more about his job in just a bit. Of course for those of you that want the audio podcast, fear not, we have at least one more audio podcast in store for you with Damon and Carlton as they tease part one - or hour one - of our three hour season finale. That episode of course is called There's No Place Like Home, and it airs this Thursday, May 15, at 10:02 PM ET and is available the next day at ABC.com. In the mean time, here now is Jim Van Houten. [Opening Lost theme] Jim Van Houten: I'm Jim Van Houten, I work on Lost as a sculpter. I create all the things that you can't buy in a store. Oft times I'll work as a liason between the art department and construction and I'll create a word, sounds like: "ma-ket" which is a scale model of what they're building so that we can solve the 3D problems in scale, instead of building this full size thing and trying to change it and cut it around. And alot of the organic things, the stuff that's woven with vines, or roots, or trees, or just stuff that you can't quite put your finget on. And then there's all the science driven things, like the DHARMA stuff, the submarine, the uh, the crossbow that we made for uh Rousseau... a clip of [[Rousseau] shooting Ben with the crossbow] Jim Van Houten: ... Some of the weapons, then I cast a lot of the parts, uh - the guns and everything I have silicone molds and then I cast those into sock urethane so the actors don't get hurt. Uh, the rocks that people get hit with, or get thrown, uh I have a mold of every one of Locke's knifes that uh I'll cast in either a rigid or a flexible urethane; so that they're lighter or flexible or both. Jim holding a flexible mold Jim Van Houten: This is from Season Two. This was the uh, logo that was on the uh Volkswagen busses. a clip of [[Hurley] driving a DHARMA van] Jim Van Houten: This is a hard plastic, and these little letters are a fifteen pound urethane, and it's fastened to this, to things on a mold and then I'll build a dam around here and pour in the silicone - it's a liquid when you start and then after about three hours it cures into this rubbery form. And then from this you can fill two part castable urethane and then that will give you a part that we fix to all the Volkswagen busses. a different area, looking at a scale model of the giant [[foot|four toed foot]] Jim Van Houten: This is what I refer to as a word, sounds like: "ma-ket", this is a scale model that I'll either enlarge something or make it smaller from, but it helps production realize in 3D what it is that we're trying to sell. Originaly this was a six toed foot, but it just looked like a foot with a bunch of toes, you couldn't tell that it had too many, so then we pulled it down to a four toed foot. a clip of the giant [[foot|four toed foot]] Jim Van Houten: I carved this about six feet tall, and then through the magic of computers and a comp shot it will look like it was about twenty five or thirty feet tall. clip of [[Ben] giving Alex and Carl a map to the Temple] Jim Van Houten: Hopefuly at the temple we'll find some more four toed feet people... or- or not. a clip of [[Michael] working on the Kahana's engine] Jim Van Houten: Uh, one of the things I've been working on this season - season four - is the engine for the freighter. Welcome to the engine room, these are our twin twenty four foot, Ellis and Royce marine engines. Uh, they're diesel powered; they run off of a glow plug. What you see up here, this is a cylinder head, and the intake manifold where the fuel is - well anyway it goes in here - but this is all foam. This is a one pound urethane foam that we sculpted to look like an intake manifold. The exhaust manifold's up here, this is also a one pound urethane mold. The tops are going to be from the castable rigid urethane, all fourty eight molds are going to be from that one mold that we looked at earlier. This is the similar thing over here - the same engine over here, uh, balanced so that the uh ship drives straight... no not really, it's all still foam - it's all an illusion; but what makes this work so well, again, is the uh people from set decoration which brough in these cables and these sprinkler heads and these other little lines them out, to sell this as a real engine - a real working engine - and again the paint has worked so- so well to make this look like it's an old corroded engine that's working in an actual ship. What's fun about our job is that there's reality, and then there's theatrical reality. So we get to- we get to show the audience what it would look like if it was voice twenty four cylinder on a c- it's not- it doesn't really work, but it looks like it works.